lowaafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Land of War and Adventures Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 November 2014
04:15 ok, powodzenia! 04:15 a ja w II ide grać >:D:D"> 04:16 zw 04:21 . 04:27 JJ 04:27 Nikogo nie ma :'/ Kirt- nie wiem czy to dobrze czy źle, ale ide teraz do AMginów, zeby zabić demona xD 04:27 *Maginów 04:28 . 04:29 *Na komputerze Thii pojawia się powiadomienie "Zapłać 50 zł aby policja odblokowała twój komputer!" 04:30 XD 04:34 04:34 co to 04:34 gówno dupa 04:34 xD 04:34 aaa 04:35 http://ajax.pl xD 04:40 ………………….._,,-~’’’¯¯¯’’~-,, 04:40 ………………..,-‘’ ; ; ;_,,---,,_ ; ;’’-,…………………………….._,,,---,,_ 04:40 ……………….,’ ; ; ;,-‘ , , , , , ‘-, ; ;’-,,,,---~~’’’’’’~--,,,_…..,,-~’’ ; ; ; ;__;’-, 04:40 ……………….| ; ; ;,’ , , , _,,-~’’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ¯’’~’-,,_ ,,-~’’ , , ‘, ;’, 04:40 ……………….’, ; ; ‘-, ,-~’’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’’-, , , , , ,’ ; | 04:40 …………………’, ; ;,’’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’-, , ,-‘ ;,-‘ 04:40 ………………….,’-‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’’-‘ ;,,-‘ 04:40 ………………..,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;__ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘-,’ 04:40 ………………,-‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,-‘’¯: : ’’-, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; _ ; ; ; ; ;’, 04:40 ……………..,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;| : : : : : :| ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,-‘’¯: ¯’’-, ; ; ;’, 04:40 …………….,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘-,_: : _,-‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; | : : : : : :| ; ; ; | 04:40 ……………,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ¯¯ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’-,,_ : :,-‘ ; ; ; ;| 04:40 …………..,-‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,,-~’’ , , , , ,,,-~~-, , , , _ ; ; ;¯¯ ; ; ; ; ;| 04:40 ..…………,-‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,’ , , , , , , ,( : : : : :) , , , ,’’-, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;| 04:40 ……….,-‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’, , , , , , , , ,’~---~’’ , , , , , ,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’, 04:40 …….,-‘’ ; _, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘’~-,,,,--~~’’’¯’’’~-,,_ , ,_,-‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘, 04:40 ….,-‘’-~’’,-‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; | ; ; | . . . . . . ,’; ,’’¯ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,_ ; ‘-, 04:40 ……….,’ ; ;,-, ; ;, ; ; ;, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘, ; ;’, . . . . .,’ ;,’ ; ; ; ;, ; ; ;,’-, ; ;,’ ‘’~--‘’’ 04:40 ………,’-~’ ,-‘-~’’ ‘, ,-‘ ‘, ,,- ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘, ; ; ‘~-,,,-‘’ ; ,’ ; ; ; ; ‘, ;,-‘’ ; ‘, ,-‘, 04:40 ……….,-‘’ ; ; ; ; ; ‘’ ; ; ;’’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘’-,,_ ; ; ; _,-‘ ; ; ; ; ; ;’-‘’ ; ; ; ‘’ ; ;’-, 04:40 ……..,-‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;¯¯’’¯ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; , ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’’-, 04:40 ……,-‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; |, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘-, 04:40 …..,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;|..’-,_ ; ; ; , ; ; ; ; ; ‘, 04:40 ….,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; | ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,’…….’’’,-~’ ; ; ; ; ; ,’ 04:40 …,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’~-,,,,,--~~’’’’’’~-,, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,’…..,-~’’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ,- 04:40 …| ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,’…,-‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,-‘ 04:40 …’, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,-‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,’….’, ; ; ; ; _,,-‘’ 04:40 ….’, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,-‘’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,’…….’’~~’’¯ 04:40 …..’’-, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;_,,-‘’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,-‘ 04:40 ………’’~-,,_ ; ; ; ; _,,,-~’’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,-‘ 04:40 ………..| ; ; ;¯¯’’’’¯ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,,-‘ 04:40 ………..’, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,-‘ 04:40 …………| ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;| 04:40 …………’, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ~-,,___ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’, 04:40 ………….’, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,-‘….’’-, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘, 04:40 ………..,’ ‘- ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,-‘’……….’-, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘, 04:40 ……….,’ ; ;’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ,,-‘…………….’, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’, 04:40 ………,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,-‘’…………………’’-, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; | 04:40 ……..,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,,-‘………………………’’, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; | 04:40 ……..| ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,’…………………………,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,’ 04:40 ……..| ; ; ; ; ; ; ,’………………………..,-‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,’’ 04:40 ……..| ; ; ; ; ; ;,’……………………….,-‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,-‘ 04:40 ……..’,_ , ; , ;,’……………………….,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,-‘ 04:40 ………’,,’,¯,’,’’|……………………….| ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘--,, 04:40 ………….¯…’’………………………..’-, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’’~,, 04:40 ……………………………………………’’-,, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’’~-,, 04:40 ………………………………………………..’’-, ; ; ; ; ; ,,_ ; ;’-,’’-, 04:40 …………………………………………………..’, ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘-,__,\\--\\. 04:40 ……………………………………………………’-, ; ; ;,,-~’’’ \\ , ,|, | 04:40 ………………………………………………………’’~-‘’_ , , ,,’,_/--‘ 04:40 04:40 o kurwa 04:40 nie tu to miało iść 04:40 jak nikt nie widzisz... 04:41 _____ .__ __ _____ __ __ 04:41 / _ \ | | ____ _/ |_ ____ _/ ____\____ |__| ____ ____ /\ \ \ 04:41 / /_\ \| | _/ __ \ \ __\/ _ \ \ __\\__ \ | |/ \_/ __ \ \/ \ \ 04:41 / | \ |_\ ___/ | | ( <_> ) | | / __ \_ | | | \ ___/ /\ / / 04:41 \____|__ /____/\___ > |__| \____/ |__| (____ /\__| |___| /\___ > \/ /_/ 04:41 \/ \/ \/\______| \/ \/ 04:41 kurwa 04:42 Zozol 04:42 nie ładnie 04:42 Wywaliłem się za tego pedobeara xD 04:43 Zozol, ban na 0,5 sek (bp) 04:52 JJ 04:53 Mała przerwa z gry ;'p 04:53 Halo? 04:53 ;_; 04:53 ZW.... 04:54 hejlo 05:25 Właśnie to powiedziałeś. 05:25 Dex: Ciesz się bo dostałeś papieża (fat) 05:25 Oed, w odnośniku do Dexa 05:25 Ped* 05:26 Polemizowałbym 8D 05:26 Kirt to nie znaczy, że w odnośniku do mnie :P 05:26 05:26 * Zorrozo zamawia pizzę 05:27 Dex, właśnie to znaczy, gejuszku 05:27 (bp) 05:27 Niedaleko pada jabłoń od jabłka (rfrog) 05:27 KTO CHCE PIZZE 05:28 Ped chyba Niedaleko pada jabłoń od jabłoni 05:28 * DeXart chce 05:28 Ped, czyli jesteś ojcem Dexa? 05:28 Ale wiesz 05:28 nie 05:28 to było odnośnie Ciebie (problemo) 05:28 A kto chce pizzę? 05:28 * DeXart chce 05:28 Dex: Ty chcesz pizze 05:28 a nie pizzę 05:29 to i to chcę xD 05:29 pi*dę* 05:30 * Zorrozo daje Dexowi pizdę 05:30 masz swoją pizdę 8D 05:30 *Ta pizda to hatsóne mikó 05:31 PEEEEEED 05:31 IDZIEMY PO GANGSTERSKU NA MJASTO? 8D 05:32 *GANGSSTERSKU 05:32 MOŻE 05:32 ja też 05:33 TO IDZIMEMY? (WIN) 05:33 * Kirtsu strzela kuniowi Bobowei w łeb z karabinu bananowego 05:33 Tak (rfrog) 05:33 Tak (rfrog) 05:33 Tak (rfrog) 05:33 ₤ℳ₥₧₦№£♦♥♣♠¥₩₮৳₪₨៛£₰₧№₦₥ℳ₤₭₴ƒ₣₠€₯₫$₢₡¢₵฿₳¤ 05:34 NO CO ROBISZ KIRT 05:34 (y) 05:34 NO CO ROBISZ ZOZOL 05:34 (y) Zorro xD 05:34 (rfrog) 05:34 Dex, nie bazgraj jak dziecko z Etiopii 05:35 xD DD 05:35 * Zorrozo ubiera fajny garniak 05:35 ♥♣ 05:35 Zozol, daj Dexowi na profil "Dziecko z Etiopii" xd 05:35 Xd 05:36 Kirt: Nie http://screenshooter.net/100630444/uuyyoob 05:37 ♥ 05:37 Zozol, no to każ przestać Dexowi bazgrać gunwami tarotta 05:37 IDZIECIE? (ALL) 05:37 Tak (all!) 05:37 ♥♣ ;( 05:37 Tak (żaba) 05:38 ale najpierw daj kicka dla Dexa za pedalstwo http://screenshooter.net/100103915/gaefpgk 05:38 (bp) 05:38 UBIERAĆ ZAJEBISTE UBRANKA 05:38 I WBIJAMY DO AUTOBUSA 05:38 NA OSIEDLU MAMY PRZYSTANEK 05:38 * Kirtsu ubiera zajebistą bluzę z zajebistym, zniszczonym od śniegu kapturkiem 05:38 ₰₧№₦₥ 05:38 * Pedator ubiera zajebistą szmatę do wycierania podłóg 05:38 * Zorrozo ubiera dres 05:38 Dex: (warn) 05:39 wolno chyba pisać po nie polsku 05:39 Tylko polski, chyba że nie znasz polskiego to angielski 05:39 Dex, najpierw po polsku się naucz pisać 05:39 "pisać po nie polsku" 05:40 Byłem dzisiaj w Media 05:40 a tam murzyn. 05:40 To już trzeci w tym miesiącu. 05:40 Ped, ja byłem w Fereldenie 05:40 a tam elf 05:40 a ja byłem w domu 05:40 a tam ja. 05:40 już 100 raz w tym dniu 05:40 Kirtsu you also 05:40 05:40 Za dużo tego SLD. 05:41 Dex, nie wkuwiaj mnie 05:41 No curse 05:41 Don't fuck David Bowie (angielski poziom mistrz (bp) ) 05:42 Hahaha... No 05:42 * Zorrozo idzie na przystanek autobusowy 05:42 Dex: Ogarnij angielski bo kick. 05:42 * Kirtsu idzie za Zozolem 05:42 Masz pisać po polsku (watching) 05:42 * Pedator idzie se gdzieś tam z boku ;_: 05:42 MACIE KASE? 05:43 You wrote that you can write in English 05:43 05:43 Bondocośtam? 05:43 PLZ SZAT AP 05:43 Kirt: Ogarnij Dexa. 05:43 k 05:43 The Nazis 05:43 05:43 Dex: Don't write in ynglysz plox 05:43 Ogarnij się, jeśli NIE UMIESZ mówić po polsku to możesz po angielsku 05:44 ale umiesz 05:44 Ale on ani w tym nie umie, ani w tym. 05:44 (bp) 05:44 weź nie go nie obrażajcie. 05:44 Ped, słownik wikia stoi otworem 05:44 (bp) 05:45 این من به فارسی نوشت ! 05:45 05:45 05:45 Zozol, k 05:45 Dex: Arabski? Rly? 05:45 ναί 05:46 ;_; 05:46 (ogw) 05:47 * Zorrozo kupuje bilet na autobus, wbija do niego, kasuje i zajmuje miejsce 05:47 * Pedator wbija bez biletu, bo może (rfrog) 05:47 * Kirtsu bierze bilet Zozola i go kasuje, potem siada przy Zozolu 05:47 * Kirtsu chichra się z Zozolem 05:47 chichra - śmieje się 05:48 (yds) 05:48 *Autobus rusza 05:48 (frog) 05:48 (rfrog) 05:48 (deal) 05:48 (rfrog) 05:48 wbijaj do busu, zią (rfrog) 05:49 * Recmo rozstrzeliwuje autobus 05:49 * Recmo wsiada 05:49 spk 05:49 najpierw zajebisty strój, zią 05:49 (rfrog) 05:49 *Autobus dojeżdża do śródmieścia 05:49 * Zorrozo wysiada 05:49 zozol oflagowałeś bota? 05:49 * Kirtsu idzie za Zozolem 05:49 Rec: Zrobię to dopiero za tydzień 05:50 taka zasada głosowania 05:50 * Pedator idzie za Kirtem (żaba) 05:50 * Recmo głosuje na Andrzeja w busie 05:50 Rec, jeszcze zaje avatar zią (rfrog) 05:51 Właśnie przypomniało mi się, jak Loki ujawnił moje imię (żaba) 05:51 chuj ci w oko 05:51 (rfrog) 05:51 już mam zaje avatar (rfrog) 05:51 (y) 05:51 ? 05:51 Rec, majty w dół, pedały za tobą, zią (rfrog) 05:51 GACIE W DÓŁ, GUMKI NA STÓŁ 05:51 * Zorrozo zauważa że w mieście jest Fajny Festiwal 2014 edyszyn 05:52 Dex: Idziesz z nami? (rfrog) 05:52 *Dni Jakiegoś Tam Miasta 05:52 (a i Zozol, to taik event, więc można używac słowa: "zejebis*e" bez cenzury?) 05:52 (tak) 05:52 Ok 05:52 * ([[]]tak) 05:53 Ale przecie dobrze miałeś ;_; 05:53 nie 05:53 Albo w sumie nie. 05:53 można ogólnie tego słowa bez cenzury używać 05:53 *zapłon* 05:54 no więc 05:54 O KU*WA 05:54 TEN FESTIWAL JEST JEBIĄCY (WIN) 05:54 WYSZKOLIĆ ZOZOLA W 1 KSIĘŻYC, PANOWIE! (ALL!) 05:54 (all) 05:54 * Zorrozo zauważa taką fajną panią co sprzedaje lody 05:54 * Zorrozo kupuje 3 gałki 05:55 * Recmo bierze 1 Księżyc 05:55 * Recmo wyszkala w niego ZOZOLA 05:55 spoko (deal) 05:55 Już jest got 05:55 git* 05:55 god* 05:55 gif* 05:55 gHeyna* 05:56 . 05:56 Gheyna* 05:56 gówno* 05:56 ajek* 05:56 Czajnik* 05:56 gówno dupa i cipa* 05:56 Jajko* 05:56 Zorro (y 05:56 kirt dostał kicka* 05:56 (y) 05:57 (wut) 05:57 zozol, NA MNIE RĘKĘ PODNOSISZ? (nein) 05:57 Zią, to było głupie (wut) 05:57 i jeszcze usunął nein 05:57 Nein się zjebało 05:57 (ok) 05:57 a nie usunąłem ;_; 05:58 Zozol, to nie było c00l zią (wut) 05:58 Kirt: no sorry men 05:58 Rec: No sorry men :<< 05:58 no spoko zią (wut) 05:58 (takie są prawa) 05:58 t0 n13 był0 c00l 05:58 przecie Ty jeste zią 05:58 a nie nie-zią 05:59 1 n13 m4 t4k1ch pr4w 05:59 Rec, nie dmuchaj na zią, zią 05:59 1 m0g3 t4k p124ć, b0 m0g3 06:00 H3 H3 H3 06:00 1 c0 z t3g0? 06:00 gówn0 06:00 (derp) 06:00 nie dmucha na ziąy, zią 06:00 4 r4cz3j (d3rp) 06:00 G()()VV|\|0 06:01 wpisałem w google "sexy mens" 06:01 żałuję 06:01 ;_; 06:01 zj3b4ł3m 4ut0bu2 06:01 kurw4 06:01 (r4g3) 06:02 >:[ 06:02 zwm ziąy 06:02 zw, ziąy 06:02 n0 kurw4 n13ch kt0ś n4pr4w1 06:03 4 ty k1rt prz3st4ń p1s4ć "z1ą" 06:03 n0 j4 j3b1e 06:03 * Zorrozo n4pr4vvi4 06:03 przestańcie pisać liczy zamiast liter :P 06:04 dz1ęk1 z0z0l 06:04 m0g3 t4k p1s4ć >:[ 06:05 m4m n4dz13ję ż3 wygr4ł3m j4k1eg0ś r4ffl4 d0 TF2 06:05 n!3 m4 §pr4vvy R3cm0 06:06 przystąp1ł3m d0 chyb4 p13rdyl14rd4 r4ffl1 w1nc p0w1n13n3m c0ś wygr4ć 06:06 m4m kurw4 n4dz13ję 06:07 MU2Z3 C0Ś WYGR4Ć!!!! 06:07 j3dz13my bus3m? :] 06:07 n0 kurw4 06:08 D3><, prz3st4ń 06:08 n13 w13dz14ł3m ż3 t4k4 3m0tk4 je2t 06:08 dobra 06:08 *Autobus jedzie 06:09 *Autobus zatrzymuje się na przystanku 06:09 * Zorrozo wysiada 06:09 prz3z n1ą t0 zd4n13 wy2zł0 g3j0w2k0 06:09 (r4g3) 06:09 4l3 gdz13 j3dz13my? 06:11 Do miasta 06:12 *k0n13c k0mput3r0w3g0 p124n14 06:12 już 06:14 . 06:24 . 06:25 ....! ...! 06:25 http://screenshooter.net/100630444/uuyyoob 06:26 nie wygrałem żadnego raffla 06:29 kto ma konto na tremor games? 06:31 Rec, na GOG zrób konto, dostaniesz kilka gier za darmo na start 06:33 Kirt: A to nie będą przypadkiem darmowe gry na start? xD 06:34 Zozol, dostajesz kilka gier za darmo 06:34 i możesz upolować np. Fallout 3 06:35 Kirt: Ale DARMOWYCH gier za darmo? 06:35 nie 06:35 ja nie chcę gier 06:35 chce itemy do TF2 06:35 i się pytam czy ktoś ma bo chcę wyżulić coinsy 06:35 Darmowe gry za darmo - Zorrozo 2014 06:36 Rec, wiem że są takie sklepy że: dajeszz tam złom, a oni dają Ci przedmioty 06:37 ale ja chcę strangy i keye 06:39 kupiłem tam jednego strange'a 06:39 TO KTOŚ MA KONTO? 06:39 nie 06:41 kurwa, takie niesamowite ciasto jem ._. 06:42 Zozol, z galaretką? (fat) 06:42 tak (fat) 06:42 uuu (fat) 06:43 musi być zajebi*te (fat) 06:44 szoczyszte? 06:44 ALE UWAŻAJ KURWA TAM SĄ BOMBELKI 06:46 Jezu... moi rodzice oglądają teraz "Pingwiny z Madagaskaru" ;_; 06:46 co mam zrobić? 06:46 Rec: SZOCZYSZTE W CHUJ 06:47 Zozol, daj screena (fat) 06:54 nie 06:56 ScreenShooter: Real Lajf Edyszyn 06:56 ZRÓB SCREENA Z REALUU 06:59 Rec, wsadź pendrive, do kompa i daj screena 07:01 do ciasta, potem do kompa * 07:03 Yeah 07:03 Najpierw żarcie, potem komp 07:08 xD 07:11 najpierw komp, potem ŻYCIE 07:11 ┻━┻ 07:11 {( ʘ ͜͡ʖʘ )} 07:11 ᔑ..✡..ᔐ 07:11 TERAZ JEM KABANOSY XD 07:12 "Wabisuke" xd 07:21 *Grubasy biją Kirta po dupie 07:25 *Grubasy zjadają kirtowi plecy 07:26 * Recmo je Żydowską Wodę Kamienną 07:27 * Kirtsu unika 07:30 kirt unikł dopiero po 6 minutach od tego xd 07:30 za późno .-. 2014 11 22